YuGiOh 5D's: Fun Things to Do at Walmart
by Pookles
Summary: Akiza and Tea go to Walmart and decide to have a little fun. Pure crack. Idea from DinosaursgoRawr101's profile. Thanks!
1. Alarm Clocks

Starry: A new story!

Wolfy: And a completely random one at that.

Starry: Yeah this is gonna be awesome.

Wolfy: Let's get started!

**xXx**

**Fun Things to Do at Walmart**

Prompt One: "Set all the alarm clocks to go off at 10-minute intervals."

No POV

Akiza and Tea were bored so they decided to go to Walmart.

"Why did we come here?" Tea began complaining.

"Because we were bored!" Akiza shouted at him before taking off in a random direction.

The others took after her and followed her into the part of the store with the alarm clocks.

Akiza turned around to face her friends.

"We need to set all the alarm clocks to go off every ten minutes!" she blurted out rather loudly.

"YEAH!" they all shouted.

***Numerous minutes of setting alarm clocks later***

They hid behind numerous mannequins and store shelves, all of them feeling very ninja-like.

"3-2-1 GO!" Akiza said into a walkie-talkie she pulled out from nowhere.

Right after she said the command all the alarm clocks rang together.

"YES!" Tea and Akiza shouted before running off into another part of the store before they could've gotten caught.

**xXx**

Starry: Well that was the first prompt.

Wolfy: This story should have at least 58 chapters.

Starry & Wolfy: Stay tuned for the next prompt.

Yusei: Okay now you two are starting to freak me out…

Yami: No kidding…


	2. Wrapping Paper

Starry: Here we go again!

Wolfy: Here's the next part!

Yusei & Yami: They DON'T own Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's or Yu-Gi-Oh

**xXx**

**Fun Things to Do at Walmart**

Prompt Two: "Challenge other customers to swordfights with tubes of gift wrap."

**No POV**

As Tea and Akiza were running about the store avoiding the gaze of the staff , who really didn't care for whatever they were doing.

"What should we do next Akiza?" Tea asked quickly, glancing around the shelves and into the aisles.

"We should challenge other customers to swordfights!" She exclaimed.

"With those nerf swords in the Toys section?" Tea asked.

"No! With tubes of wrapping paper!" she shouted before taking off to the Gifts & Cards section. Tea sighs and takes off after her.

They both came out with a few tubes of wrapping paper. Akiza's mainly had something to do with roses, while Tea's was all cheerleader crap.

They went back to their hideout in the Auto section and waited for people to come by.

After about five minutes of waiting, Tea was about to jump out when Akiza stopped her.

"Wait Tea, these are my friends," she whispered before ducking behind a shelf to avoid Jack's gaze.

"Suuuuuure, you have friends here and I don't? What the hell is this! Hey they should help us beat the crap outta people with these stupid tubes of wrapping paper." she whispered back.

Tea quickly ran to the toys section where all the star wars things were. She grabbed one of the dark vador helmets and brought it with her.

She quietly got behind them and put the helmet on.

"breathe, breathe, breathe. I am your father…."

The guys jumped about a mile and a random tube of wrapping paper cams flying out of nowhere. Crow caught it and faced Tea on a one on one sword fight/laser fight.

They circled each other like cats for about one minute. Crow darted forward in an attempt to hit her. Tea easily blocked the attack and batted him of the head with the tube.

Akiza walked out from the hiding place to watch. Jack spotted her and so did Yusei. She walked over to them and started laughing.

Tea had Crow in a head lock with the 'saber' to his head. "Move and you die." said Tea.

"Who the hell are you?" he asked before wrenching our of her grip.

"A friend of mine," Akiza said coldly after whacking Crow in the back of the neck with another tube of wrapping paper.

He fell to the ground and stayed there for a little while.

"What are you guys doing here?" Yusei asked, taking the wrapping paper from Akiza's hand and proceeded to attempt to hit her with it.

She turned and blocked it with another tube of wrapping paper.

"Awww…the two sword-fighters in love," Jack said mockingly.

Akiza turned away from Yusei who was now on the ground and hit Jack in the head so hard, that he went head first into a giant stack of motor oil.

Both Yusei and Crow stood up and started laughing at Jack.

"Do you guys wanna help us?" Tea asked, tossing Yusei, Crow, Bruno and the twins, each two tubes of wrapping paper.

"Heck yeah!" Crow exclaimed.

"What do we need to do?" Yusei asked.

"Challenge random customers to sword-fights with these tubes of wrapping paper," Akiza said mischiefly.

"LET THE BATTLE BEGIN!" Jack shouted, from where his head was still lodged in the pile of motor oil.

They all laughed and began their battles.

***Many wrapping paper battles later***

"That was so much fun," Yusei said, returning to Akiza's side behind a rack of women's lingerie.

He eyed the rack and Akiza, picturing her in the slutty clothing.

Akiza noticed this and whacked him in the back of the head with the tube of wrapping paper.

"Are we going to do anything with lingerie today?" Yusei asked mischiefly before getting whacked again by Akiza.

"Yes, but not now," she said before putting all the wrapping paper she had with her on the empty shelf above her head.

He did the same and they all met in the narrow asiles in the shoe section to create their next plan of attack.


	3. Slidey Doors

Ruka: Starry doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's

Starry: I'm not expecting this prompt to be TOO intense, but I'll do my best.

Yusei: Should I be scared?

Aki: Read the prompt title.

**xXx**

**Fun Things to Do at Walmart**

Prompt Three: "Play with the automatic doors."

**No POV**

"Here's our next plan of attack-"

"Hey! How come Akiza only gets to choose?" Leo whined, cutting Akiza off.

She let out a frustrated sigh and ran her fingers through her magenta hair. "Alright, Leo. What do you want to do?" she asked exasperatedly.

He tapped his chin while thinking.

He did that for a while and Akiza looked like she was going to strangle him.

"We should play with the slidey doors at the front of the store!" he said after what seemed like only hours of silence.

"Not a bad idea, but I'm gonna sit this one out," Akiza said after pondering the idea for a few moments.

"Then let's go!" Crow shouted before taking off to the front of the store with the twins and Tea hard on his heels.

Yusei, Akiza, Jack and Bruno followed more slowly, at a casual walk.

"How do you think this will play out?" Yusei asked.

"With Tea here…It should be amusing…" Akiza replied with a smile as they continued to walk past the women's clothing section.

Akiza noticed the guys staring at the women's bras in the back. So she pulled out a tube of wrapping paper from nowhere and whacked each of them in the back of the head with it.

"Quit staring over there guys, we'll do something with those later…" she said mischiefly, catching the guys' attention.

They gulped and stayed silent for the rest of their walk to the front of the store.

***With the "troublemakers"***

"WOO-HOO!" Leo shouted while skipping through the open doors, not ready to stop anytime soon.

"This is so much fun!" Luna said mimicking her brother's movements though the same pair of doors.

***Meanwhile at another set of automatic doors***

Tea and Crow were square dancing in between them non stop while all the customers and employees watched them from their check-out counters.

They soon linked arms and were skipping around in circles. They continued to do so until they both fell down and started laughing.

They went over to the twins and they hopped on their backs as they ran away from the doors.

The group was soon reunited and met in the Shoe section once again to figure out what to do next.

**xXx**

Yusei: I think that was the worst one so far.

Akiza: I second that!

Wolfy: Yeah, that was pretty crappy.

Crow: Give her a break guys. This is a hard topic.

Starry: Thanks Crow *hugs*

Crow: You're welcome, now what was that message for the readers you said you had to post?

Starry: Right! GOOD NEWS! I have many stories in rapid production! And I need your help to pick which two I should publish first! I'll give you the titles and you tell me which two you want published first. I will also be keeping track of the votes!

Marriage, Marriage Everywhere!: 0

Tragedy Starts a Family: 0

Moonlight Ball: 2

Secret Admirer: 1

Starstruck: 0

Be a Man!: 0

Troublesome Twosome Chapter 3: 0

A Midsummer Night's Dream: 0


	4. Walmart Sells Junk

Starry: Sorry I haven't updated in a while! Science class is so hard! First she tells us that we need to take 2 column notes then she tells us to take notes on index cards. FRIGGIN INDEX CARDS! Ah-hem, sorry for my outburst.

Akiza: Sounded more like a rant if you ask me.

Yusei: Oh give her a break; she's not the only girl who has trouble in Science…

Akiza: Shut it Yusei.

Luna: Okay! Let's start the story once again!

Crow & Leo: Starry doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's

**xXx**

**Prompt Four: **While walking through the clothing department, ask yourself loud enough for all to hear, "Who BUYS this junk, anyway?" Repeat in the jewelry department.

**xXx**

"Okay, so what are we doing next?" Crow asked, eager to get on with the next prank.

"This next one takes either a girl or a guy who is COMPLETELY gay," Tea said, putting quite a bit of emphasis on the word 'completely'.

All eyes turned to Akiza who was now the supposed leader of this operation. She sighed heavily and looked around her group of friends.

"I can't _believe _I am saying this but, she's right," Akiza said, watching as her male companions all narrowed their eyes at the two older females.

"I can be gay!" Leo shouted, grinning like an idiot.

Everyone in the small circle gave him a look of horror, each more horrifying than the last.

"What?" he asked. "Is there something in my teeth?" he asked, picking at his teeth with his fingernail.

"No Leo it's nothing…this is gonna be a long day…" Akiza said before she and Tea walked off to their assigned destinations.

After they left Jack turned to Leo with a_ very_ serious expression.

"Do you really not know what 'gay' means?" he asked the boy.

***With Akiza***

She'd been strolling through the clothing section for a while now and was beginning to get bored. She continued scanning through the racks, pretending to be looking for something. Soon, she found her self at the six racks that held _all _kinds of lingerie. She smiled to herself and grabbed some rose-themed lingerie and rushed to the front of the store to put it on layaway.

After she'd put her 'clothes' on layaway she wandered through the Clothing Department some more.

After another fifteen-minutes or so she decided to go through with her plan. There were plenty of people going through the racks and a perfect time to ruin their shopping sprees.

Now Akiza, being the senator's daughter and all, was well-known for her fashion and a lot of people took her advice, so this would really hit Walmart hard in the checkbooks.

"Who BUYS this junk anyways?" she shouted as numerous people turned to see her looking at a rack of underwear and bras with a disgusted look.

"Walmart is really killing how sexy lace-lined bras and panties are these days…" she said to herself as she saw a bunch of people put the clothes they were going to buy back on the racks.

Soon after a group of girls, about fourteen years old, made their way over to Akiza.

"Ohmigod, you're like, Akiza Izinski! The girl who knows all the latest fashion trends!" one of the girls said.

"I know…but it's so sad how Walmart is ruining this…" she said staring blankly at the rack of lingerie.

"Why?" another one of the girls asked.

"Because Walmart is selling all the latest styles that the celebrities should only have access to and it's ruining their reputation," she said before turning to the girls. "Promise me that you won't buy any of the lingerie here ever again, instead buy it at Hot Topic or Kohl's because it'll last longer."

"We promise! Thanks for the advice Ms. Akiza!" the girls said before running off.

_Another job well done…_

***With Tea***

Tea had been walking around the Jewelry Department for some time now and she was beginning to get bored. Finally a couple that looked to be pretty wealthy began asking the clerk about a certain ring. Tea snickered and knew it was her moment.

"Who BUYS this junk anyways?" she shouted, but before the people could see her, she back-flipped behind another rack and landed right next to Akiza.

"I take it, it worked?" Akiza asked.

"Yep, there was a rich couple there and I just saw them walk away from the corner of my eye," she replied.

The two girls high-fived and walked back to the guys and Luna for the next plan.

**xXx**

Starry: You people are so lucky I felt like typing tonight.

Luna: Please excuse Starry, she's had a bad day.

Starry: Yeah! And to make the rest of my day and week a little bit better, please review!

I have many stories in rapid production! And I need your help to pick which two I should publish first! I'll give you the titles and you tell me which two you want published first. I will also be keeping track of the votes!

Marriage, Marriage Everywhere!: 0

Tragedy Starts a Family: 0

Moonlight Ball: 3

Secret Admirer: 2

Starstruck: 0

Be a Man!: 1

Troublesome Twosome Chapter 3: 1

A Midsummer Night's Dream: 0

Between Ups and Downs There is Laughter and Love Next Chapter: 0


	5. VROOOOOOOOOOOM!

Starry: Yay! Chapter 5! I feel like doing a lot of typing today.

Luna: Yeah her teachers keep carpet bombing her with projects and homework.

Starry: Yeah…AW SNAP I HAVE NECAPS NEXT WEEK! NUUUUUU!

Yusei: It'll be okay.

Wolfy: *pouts* This is gonna suck.

Yami: You'll do fine.

Starry: Science NECAPS + me = disaster.

Yusei: Okay! On with the story!

**xXx**

**Prompt Five: **Ride a display bicycle through the store; claim you're  
taking it for a "test drive.

** xXx**

No POV

"Okay, so now we have another idea," Akiza said looking over the list she brought with her.

"And that would be…?" Crow asked impatiently.

"Shut up, I'm getting to that," she snapped, continuing down her list.

"Okay," she said after a while. "Yusei, I want you to come with me into the bike section" she said truthfully.

"Why…?" he asked cautiously.

She rolled her eyes before speaking, "so we can take the bikes for a "test drive"!" She finished and proceeded to grab his arm and start dragging him towards the bike section.

***with Yusei and Akiza***

Akiza pulled a red bike with white, black and yellow accents off the rack and put on her turbo dueling helmet. Yusei pulled down a bright red bike with white accents and put on his turbo dueling helmet. Soon after they were riding through the store, shoving other customers to the ground and knocking over small display stands.

In the midst of all that an employee stopped them.

"What are you doing?" the employee asked.

"Oh we're just taking these babies for a test drive, isn't that right?" Yusei said with a glance over to Akiza.

"Sorry but you're gonna have to put those back," the employee replied.

"Nah," Akiza said quickly before they turned around and sped off to the sewing and fabric department –that was closed at the time- and began making out.

When the employee caught up he said: "Ewwww...gross," and walked away.

As soon as he was gone the duo high-fived and realized for the first time now close they were to one another. Both blushed at the realization and began to make out again, no words needing to explain the feelings between them.

***with the others***

"Ugh, where are they?" Tea said a little loudly, attracting some attention from the buyers around her for a second.

"Who needs them, they're probably off making out somewhere," Bruno said knowingly.

Everyone else stared at him in complete shock.

"What?" he shrugged. "It could happen!"

"Never mind that, we should go do our own pranks," Tea suggested, pulling out her copy of Akiza's list.

"You have a copy?" Yami asked, moving to look over her shoulder.

"Yep," she said before re-rolling the list before he could see.

"Okay so here's what we're going to do."

**xXx**

Starry: Dun, dun DUN! Cliffhanger!

Luna: I hate cliffhangers.

Leo: Ditto twin.

Jack: Aren't you combining like four ideas into the next one?

Starry: Yep.

Yusei: Yay! Akiza and I get our own subplot! *kisses Akiza's cheek*

Akiza: Awww

Starry: Hey! What about me? *makes puppy dog face* I came up with it!

Yusei: Fine. *kisses Starry's cheek*

Starry: YAY!

Tea: Calm down.

Starry: NO!

Yami: Since Yusei's busy with Akiza and Starry, please review if you do I will show up at your door shirtless and with a plate of cookies.

Tea: Oh. Hell. No.

Yami: Fine Crow will show up at your front door shirtless and with a plate of cookies if you review, if you don't, well then Jack will have to Atlas Punch you into oblivion.

Crow: Wait wha-?

Luna: Bye! P.S. Starry hopes to get at least two more of these up today.


End file.
